


Pavlov's Bell

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't mind so much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavlov's Bell

**Author's Note:**

> For [ds_snippets amnesty challenge 12](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/tag/amnesty+challenge+twelve)

It used to bug the shit out of Ray how all it took was that bird-dog straightening of Fraser's spine, or even just a low, urgent, "Ray," and automatically Ray's heart would start pumping juice and there he'd be, running after Fraser to dive through a wall of fire or climb a rope onto a hot-air balloon or jump off a roof into Lake Fucking Michigan. He was _trained_. Totally whipped, but he wasn't even getting any. And it bugged him he didn't seem to have the same hook into Fraser—had to practically _beg_ the guy to turn left instead of right.

But that was Before. B.F.F., or Before Fucking Fraser.

A.F.F., Ray found out he could just give the sign and _Fraser_ would be there. All Ray had to do was lick his lip, or jut out his hip and cup his dick, and like ringing a bell there was Fraser on his knees—on his fucking _knees_ —pulling down Ray's fly or even bending over for him. Which Fraser did, frequently, usually with this confused look on his face like he didn't quite understand why he was doing it.

And Ray _needed_ that, needed Fraser to feel how that was, because Ray had been living with that feeling since the day he'd met the guy, and even though things usually turned out all right, Ray was giving up a hell of a lot just on faith. Fraser had to have the same faith in _him_ , and what better way to show it than by going down on all fours and begging for Ray's cock?

It was like Fraser had this one area it was okay to let go in, and just one person he would let go _for_ , and that one person was Ray.

And that suited Ray just fine.  



End file.
